


What he would do

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Bucky really wants you to know what he would do.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marvel





	What he would do

Meeting his eyes from the other side of the room left a chill running down your spine, his hair framed his sharp jaw line while yours was frizzy and spread in multiple directions due to sleep. How did he manage to look so perfect first thing in the morning? It was currently 6am and you were up and standing in the community kitchen rummaging through cupboards to find a decent cereal that didn’t involve nuts or oats, Bucky was getting ready to go out for his morning jog with Steve when he found your seriously lacking sleep induced state. He was actually quite surprised to find you in the kitchen at this time since everyone on the team knew how much you valued sleep and if there wasn’t a mission or any urgent need to get up you could lay in bed all day. Making his way to you he leaned back onto the counter watching your butt wiggle into the air completely unaware that he was there, Bucky licked his lips at the sight of you how could he not? Your perfectly toned skin even if you said you were too pale, your (H/L) (H/C) hair placed in a messy bun on the top of your head, his shirt you borrowed and never gave back hanging loosely over the mid section of your thighs just outlining the edge of your sleep shorts; you were a angle, a goddess, a work of art.

Finally finding the perfect cereal you turned around only to yelp in surprise when you see Bucky’s gleaming eyes directly on you, when did he get there? You thought to yourself. After a few more seconds of just staring at each other Bucky decided to make conversation, he placed his hands against the counter while still having his back pressed to it allowing his muscles to bulge from under his tight grey shirt “ So doll, I’m kinda surprised to see you up this early in the morning usually when I go joggin’ with Steve your still fast asleep in bed” he pushed himself off of the counter crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way closer towards you. You fiddled with the cereal box in your hands “ Well I…I just couldn’t sleep is all, you know?” Why am I stammering? You scolded yourself on something that’s so simple such as the common English language, Bucky let out a little chuckle grasping the cereal box from your hands and placing it on the counter to the side of you he then proceeded to move closer until he rested both hands on either side of the counter trapping you in the middle; he moved so his mouth was next to your left ear and whispered “More than you will ever know” he pulled back to see your flustered state and let out a little chuckle. 

But Bucky wanted more than just you blushing so he lent in again and placed feather light kisses along your jawline you squirmed under his touch not from fear but from pleasure: he moved closer to your face first kissing each cheek, then your forehead, then your nose. Bucky was waiting for you to push him back and call him a monster but you didn’t you let him continue his path which would eventually lead to your lips, he stared at them to admire how they looked before they would become swollen, as Bucky started to lean in you doing the same Steve rounded the corner clearly not seeing you two caught in a moment he was playing with his wrist watch setting the timer up for his and Bucky’s jog he knew Bucky would be there though and called out to him “ Hey Buck you ready to go?” Instantly you and Bucky pulled apart regret filled his eyes wishing he was just a little bit faster then he could have tasted your lips.

Regret soon faded to annoyance, Bucky removed himself from you while you went to grab your discarded cereal acting as though nothing had happened; when Steve looked up and saw you he smiled “ Oh hey (Y/N), I didn’t think I would see you here it’s like what 10 past 6?” You rolled your eyes at him “ Ha ha Steve I just couldn’t sleep is all” Steve’s amused facial expression quickly turned to worried “ Are you okay?” Ever being the caring type you simply nodded a response then casted your eyes over to Bucky’s retreating form as he made his way over to Steve. And that is how you got into this situation, as you placed the milk back into the fridge you heard Cap say “ One minute Buck I left some cash in my room, thought we could get some coffee or something after?” Bucky only nodded and watched as Steve went back down the hall to his room. As Steve left you strolled by cereal bowl in hand intent on watching Impractical Jokers on the T.V to wake you up a little, moving by Bucky without a second thought you were halted to a stop when his hand caught your wrist he quickly talk the bowl and placed it on the coffee table why is he always taking my breakfast? You went to open your mouth to question his actions but suddenly his lips were on yours in a heated kiss, at first it was one sided only because you were in pure shock but that quickly changed when you realised that James Buchanan Barnes was kissing you. 

Bucky slowly backed you up into the wall and gently pulled away earning a whimper from you with the loss of contact he simply smiled and placed a finger under your chin so you were forced to look into his eyes: honestly you didn’t mind having to look into his eyes you would constantly dream about staring into them, after meeting his intense gaze, chest pressed against your own he leaned in close you could feel his hot breath on your ear “ Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” He purred. You once again shivered feeling heat pool between your legs and a knot form in your stomach, just before anything got more heated Bucky moved back to his spot; he could hear Steve coming back from his room and decided he didn’t want to be teased by his best friend. 

Steve casually walked in unaware on the sexual tension between you and Bucky, “ Okay Buck I think we’re ready to go” Steve casted his eyes to you and then to your bowl on the table “ (Y/N) your cereal will go soggy if you just leave it there.” You slapped yourself awake mentally cursing the effect Bucky had on you “ Er…You know what Steve your right, I’m just going to wash the dishes and then go back to bed being up this early just isn’t right” you had an uneasy smile but you figured trying to go to sleep would be a nightmare know but you just couldn’t stay in that room anymore with Bucky’s gaze undressing you. Steve gave you a confused look before strolling to the elevator “ Okay? Well see you later, you comin’ Buck?” Bucky started walking forward “ On my way” while Steve turned away Bucky took the opportunity to slap your ass, you turned around with a shocked expression clearly flustered though Bucky only smirked “ Bye (Y/N)” Bucky spoke seductively Steve smiled while you raised a shaky hand and waved back God he was going to pay for what he did to you. 

The elevator doors closed and both men were staring at the door in a comfortable silence “ What did you do to her?” Steve asked from out of nowhere “ I don’t know what your on about” Bucky stated matter of factly no hint of a lie in his words “ Oh c’mon Buck both her lips and your’s were swollen AND she was way too flustered for…” he checked his watch “ 20 past 6 in the morning” Bucky simply chuckled not saying a word; even though Steve was talking to Bucky through out their run he blocked it out only focusing on you and what he would do to you when he got back to the tower.


End file.
